The Heart Virus w Ozzy and Drix
by AnimeOtakuForevah
Summary: Well the heart virus is out of Goku's body! But with some weird logic and some instant transmission the heart virus got into Hectors body!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah 2nd fanfic, lets see if I don't mess this up. Okay first things first, There will be a new character in this named Roku, a cell who looks like Goku, who's out to kill the evil heart virus, Yes this is a Dragon Ball Z and Ozzy and Drix fanfic.**

[Roku]

"Haha, I've finally caught you Heart Virus. Now to send you off to a body that isn't any of the Z fighters." Roku said to him before holding the said Virus and using the instant transmission to the nearest body there was, and would you look at that, Hector was on a camping trip in his vacation and Roku teleported into the city

"Looks like a good body, but I may need to stay here just incase." Roku said before having the arrive at him with a little someone called Osmosis Jones.

"Well, Well what do we have here? A Virus, a Trespasser?" The Chief said as he got out of his car taking a good eye on the White blood cell, with his Goofy hair and gi, he looked very suspicious

"Look, I'm not here for any trouble I just need to drop this guy off here, so that the Human in this body will develop a immunity of him." He said but the said virus was gone, though very weakened, about .00000000001% of his normal power making him still stronger than a common cold, so he went to the place he could get back up in.

"What guy?" The chief asked. With the special someone looking at the thing running away he became suspicious but he had to stay here, he wanted to proove that he wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Uhhhhh..." Roku said putting his hands up and letting them handcuff him sending him to the jail.

"That takes care of that." The chief said then looking at Jones and Drix

"Oh hey, you managed to stay in the same place!" He said sarcastically before him and the rest of them left but Ozzy and Drix were talking to themselves a bit.

"Okay, you saw that too right?" The white blood cell asked the cold pill.

"Yeah but we need more evidence that, that virus isn't just the flu." The pill said to him "But we may need more backup but who may know about that virus?" He pill asked, now afraid on what he asked

"Oh I know who." He said before driving of to the jail to recover you know who.

 **Okay this is my 2nd try at doing a xover, and this time it's something no one would've expected!**

 **I'll check next week to see if anyone has read or even reviewed my xover!**


	2. Chapter 2

Roku sat in the jail, the white blood cell was very capable of destroying it but he doesn't have the strength to face an entire body full of white blood cells, plus that cold pill. Though he had a friend back at home with the same look except he was much stronger looking.

He sat down playing around with a ball of Ki which he then stops at the cop who arrived, which bailed him out.

"Yo names Osmosis." the white blood cell said "Now I saw that Heart Virus thing you were talking about and it looks nasty, what are it's symptoms? We don't want hector to get sick with something that seems no one has information about." He added with the cold pill behind him.

"Yes, a Virus he looks exactly like someone and he can use their powers." Roku said to them looking down

"Worst Case scenario, he'll take the mayor and kill him." He said sighing then looking at the direction of the heart. The three then walk to Jones's car.

"Why do you use this...?" Roku asked them, because in Goku everyone knows how to fly. so he sat down feeling weird "Make sure he doesn't get to the heart. Even the supplements that Goku took wasn't enough, actually it made him even sicker." Roku explained with Drix gasping "W-What!? The supplements? Defeated?!" He yelled in shock and awe

"How bad is this monster?" Asked Jones now annoyed by Drix's yelling now wondering because the supplements beat up the Lead, and they couldn't

"Well he isn't bad, if he doesn't control anyone nor if he regains his full power." Said Roku now looking at the window "Man this place...is so...small." he said

"Wait, how tall is your person...?" Jones asked, astonished that even with the growth spurt that he thought the buildings were small.

"He's about 5 foot 7." He explained, with Drix and Jones astonished not even Frank was that tall.

"So...exactly how long does it take for the virus to kill...?" Asked Drix waiting for the response of Roku, who looked up at it.

"Don't worry, Actually he didn't kill anyone he only came to my person and with the proper rest and medication he finally died, so we thought. He attacked the heart so bad that if everyone didn't attack him, The heart would've failed and died. But our defense was good." Roku said sighing at the story

"Man sounds like you've had a hard time, here we'll start the search of him tomorrow." Said Jones who looked at Drix who then agreed

"Oh...um...thanks, but Heart Virus he's a virus that looks exactly like a normal cell, and can take over the membrane of the cell so watch out." Roku implied "He isn't very contagious but very deadly, with a normal human like this boy he would be dead in 3 hours if I'm not here and that pill isn't here and maybe the amount of police here, but he's nothing like you faced before, let me compare him to something...Aha I know Scarlet Fever, compared to him is just a normal fever." He said scaring the two which they then gulped as they got out of the car and Roku floated leaving Jones shocked

"How can a white blood cell fly?!" He said screaming at this

"Wait...White blood cells can't fly?" Asked Roku who was so used to it

"No they can't." Said Jones with Drix adding "Well some white blood cells do have mutations to give them powers like this."

"No No No, You see." Roku says explaining the body of Goku which has them shocked sounding like this guys strong. Drix and Jones thought 'Maybe we should make him stay here just in case Virus Attacks.' and Roku touched their heads and read their minds

"Oh I'll stay here." He said smiling at them waiting for their response which was the best thing

"Wait...WHAT!?" The Duo yelled in shock, thinking what can this guy not do?!


End file.
